Beauty and the Beast
by Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi
Summary: It's been done, I know. : Everyone is human though. No talking objects. That's just creepy.
1. Padmé's Walk Through Theed

**It's been done before, but I couldn't resist. A Star Wars Beauty and the Beast! Staring Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker as The Beast, Padmé Amidala as Belle, Obi-Wan Kenobi as Cogsworth, Qui-Gon Jinn as Lumière, Shmi Skywalker as Mrs. Potts, Ani Skywalker as Chip (Yes I know that I have the same person twice, but Shmi could only have one son…), Ruwee Naberrie as Belle's father (Maurice), Palpatine/Sidious as Gaston, and Count Dooku as Le Fou. A lot of Characters, I know, but I just want you to know who is who from the beginning. I will put a list of the characters at the beginning of each chapter, just in case you get lost. Palpatine is way younger than he is in Phantom Menace. Just picture him as a twenty-one year old. Creepy picture. Please tell me if I'm just wasting my time writing. Although, I have nothing better to do. I don't have I life. Sad to admit, But true. And excuse the cliché opening. I couldn't resist. (P.S. I love the idea of an all powerful Yoda. It makes me laugh.)**

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, there was a horrible young Jedi. He was arrogant, cocky and he wouldn't listen to anyone except himself. Even his best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, couldn't get him to listen. One night, an old man came to the Jedi's private quarters on Naboo looking for shelter for the night. The Jedi refused and sent the man away. The man begged him to let him stay. He promised that he would give him his enchanted Nabooian daisy if he would let him. When the Jedi refused again, the old man revealed himself to be the Grand Master Jedi, Yoda. The Jedi tried to beg for forgiveness, but the damage had been done. The Grand Master cursed him to be as hideous as his heart was. The young Jedi turned into a horrible monster. His body was enclosed in a full, black body suit. When he tried talking, the voice that came out was not his own. When he breathed, it came out mechanical and scratchy. He was devastated. Yoda told him that if he couldn't find someone that truly loved him and he loved her back by the time that the daisy wilted, he would remain half machine for the rest of his life. The Jedi tried to establish relationships with people, but most ran away in fear or he accidently choked them. After several years, he gave up, falling into a deep depression. For who could ever love a machine?

-oOo-

Padmé Amidala loved walking into town. She had just finished reading the latest book from the bookshop. She had to be one of the only girls, if not the only, that loved to read and write. All the other girls loved watching the famous Palpatine hunt. Padmé disagreed with hunting. She was okay with it if you did it to survive, but Palpatine just did it for sport. That was just wrong. Padmé reached the book shop and walked in. She returned the book for her old favorite. 'The Princess Bride' was her absolute favorite. Daring sword fights, narrow escapes, giants, evil princes, and true love. Everything that she wished that her life was in one book. As she made her way home, she happened to drop the book. As she bent down to pick it up, she saw Palpatine and Dooku walking up to her. 'Why can't he get it in his thick head that I don't love him?'

"Hello, Padmé. Why are you wasting your time with these?" Palpatine said as he took the book from her hand. "When you could be with me?" Several admirers of Palpatine sighed with love.

"Although that is a tempting offer," Padmé took the book back from him before he could throw it in the mud. "I enjoy the company of reading more than you."

"It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she'll start thinking and getting ideas. We can't have that."

"You're a disgusting pig." Padmé started walking away.

"Your father is a pig." Dooku chimed in. Palpatine and Dooku started laughing.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Padmé said as she turned to face them.

Palpatine stopped laughing. "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" He hit Dooku across the face.

"My father is a political genius!" Padmé ran back to her family's house. Her older sister Sola had moved to the secluded parts of the Lake Country with their mother. They owned a small piece of land in the mountains. Ruwee had to stay in Theed to support his family. Padmé volunteered to stay with him so that he would have company."Father? Father where are you?"

"I'm in here Padmé." She ran in to her father. "What are you doing this time?"

"I've just finished that senatorial bill and I'm heading to the convention in Jafan. I need you to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." He touched the side of her cheek.

"Daddy, I've grown up."

"You have grown up. My old eyes just have been trying not to see it." He smiled. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Don't worry. I have books to keep me company."

"I'll be back by next week at the latest. Be safe and don't let anyone in the house."

"I won't. And I won't be like Sola and throw a party."

"You better not." Ruwee teased.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." And with that, He took off in his speeder for Jafan.


	2. A Strange Castle

**Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker as The Beast, Padmé Amidala as Belle, Obi-Wan Kenobi as Cogsworth, Qui-Gon Jinn as Lumière, Shmi Skywalker as Mrs. Potts, Ani Skywalker as Chip (Yes I know that I have the same person twice, but Shmi could only have one son…), Ruwee Naberrie as Belle's father (Maurice), Palpatine/Sidious as Gaston, and Count Dooku as Le Fou. Hope you enjoy! **

Ruwee Naberrie guided his speeder through the forests along the lake country. He had to get to Jafan before the sun set. He looked ahead and saw two roads. One road was clear and the other looked like it could get him there faster. He went down the latter road and soon found himself lost.

"I must have made a wrong turn somewhere." He started to turn around when he saw that the way had been blocked by a fallen branch. He looked ahead and saw a small castle on top of the hill. His speeder ran out of gas just as he approached the castle gates. 'Maybe there is someone here that can help me get to Jafan.' He proceeded towards the castle and knocked on the door. No one answered, but the door opened.

"Honestly, Obi-Wan. I don't see how you can be so uptight." Qui-Gon said as he paced the room.

"I'm not uptight. Your just so loose. Vader almost killed you for that last stunt. Why did you have to crash his speeder?"

"I wanted to drive it." Qui-Gon smiled.

"You're a servant! You can't drive a speeder!"

"Didn't stop me."

"Hello?" Ruwee asked from the door.

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon as they hid behind a door. "Don't say anything." He whispered through his teeth.

"Hello? Is anyone here? My speeder broke down and I need some fuel and directions towards Jafan."

"We have to help him Obi-Wan."

"No, no, no, no, no. Not another pathetic life form. Vader killed the last one you talked to and you wouldn't talk to anyone for the next month. Wait. Go ahead. Talk to him."

Qui-Gon shot him a look then turned towards Ruwee. "We can help you."

"Who said that?" Ruwee picked up a candle stick.

"Over here." He looked over to where the sound came from and saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"You are a far way from Jafan, my friend. Maybe you would like to sit down and relax before you set out for the long journey?"

"I don't want to be too much of a bother."

"It's no bother at all, sir."

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan protested as Ruwee and Qui-Gon walked towards the den. Ruwee sat down next to the fire and started to feel warmer already. "You know that Vader will be furious with you! Why do you do this? I think you like to tick him off!"

Qui-Gon turned and looked at him. "Yes. Yes I do." Then turned back to Ruwee. "Shmi will be here any second now to give you some tea. I hope that is fine with you?"

"More than fine. Thank you for your hospitality."

A small woman entered the room. She looked like she was aging but you couldn't put an exact age on her. A small boy ran past her holding some cookies. There was evidence that most of those cookies ended up in his mouth rather than the plate.

"Hello. I'm Shmi Skywalker. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my youngest son, Ani."

"Hi! You look old." The young boy commented.

"Ani!"

"He does!"

"It's fine. I am getting up in years." Ruwee covered for the child.

Ani gave him a thank you look then stood behind Obi-Wan, hugging his leg.

The sound of Mechanical breathing filled the air and all of the servants of the house turned towards the door horrified. A black set of armor was staring Ruwee right in the face.

"What are you doing here?" His voice boomed.

"I-I was-s just here to-o get directions and fuel-l." He managed to get out.

"You're not welcome here." Vader grabbed up the man and dragged him to the tallest tower. He threw him in. "You will stay here until I decide to kill you." And with that, he left.


	3. What the Force!

**Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker as The Beast, Padmé Amidala as Belle, Obi-Wan Kenobi as Cogsworth, Qui-Gon Jinn as Lumière, Shmi Skywalker as Mrs. Potts, Ani Skywalker as Chip (Yes I know that I have the same person twice, but Shmi could only have one son…), Ruwee Naberrie as Belle's father (Maurice), Palpatine/Sidious as Gaston, and Count Dooku as Le Fou. Hope you enjoy! Sorry about not posting in awhile. I had been meaning to and when people were starting to ask, I realized I should probably write something. **

Padmé was sitting in her favorite chair reading, when someone knocked on the door. 'Who could that be?' She set her book down and walked to the door. She looked through the crack of the door and saw Palpatine. She rolled her eyes and slowly started to open the door. He barged in the second the door unlocked.

"Hello, Padmé." Palpatine started smiling like he knew something that she didn't know. "Today is your lucky day."

"And why is that?" Padmé asked, not amused.

"Today is the day that you get me. Forever."

"Let me think… No."

"Stop kidding around, Padmé. You know that you want me."

Padmé started moving towards the door. "Um…that's a wonderful offer, but, I just don't think you're right for me." She opened the door and threw him out.

Palpatine got up to see Dooku laughing. "So, did she say yes?"

Palpatine grabbed Dooku by the neck. "I will have Padmé as my wife. Make no mistake about that." He threw Dooku into the pig's pen and walked away.

Padmé looked out of the back door. "Is he gone? He wanted to marry me? That no good, stuck up, scruffy looking nerfherder!" She heard their HoloCom ringing. She ran to answer it. "Hello?"

"This is Lone Star. We got a distress call from your speeder in deep Lake Country. The speeder wasn't responding, so we called the main residence. Is everyone ok?"

"I wasn't in the speeder. My father was. I don't know if he is ok."

After talking to the Lone Star for an hour, she got the location of the incident. After reaching the broken down speeder, she saw the castle in the distance. 'Maybe he's in there.'

Padmé walked up to the castle, and saw that the door was open.

"See what happened, Qui-Gon. You went and ran your mouth and now he's in prison. Why can't you just leave well enough alone?"

Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a death stare. "I was trying to be hospitable."

"Well look where that got us. We're on guard duty for the next week. Wait. Do you here that?"

"Hello?" Padmé called out. "Is anyone here? Father?"

"It's a girl!" Qui-Gon pointed out.

"I know it's a girl." Obi-Wan commented.

"Father?"

"We need to get her to leave. If Vader finds her, she might not get the same friendly treatment as her father."

Qui-Gon turned to look at him. "Now where's the fun in that?" He gave Obi-Wan a cocky smile and ran out from the room they were hiding in. "Madame!"

Padmé turned to look at the man who had called out. "Yes?" She asked unsurely.

"I know where your father is. Follow me." Qui-Gon started walking towards the highest tower staircase.

"Who are you?" Padmé asked unsurely.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I was a Jedi until the Master of this house upset our Grand Master, Yoda. Everyone that was living in the house or was a close enough friend had their Force stripped away from them."

"I'm sorry. Force?"

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together." Obi-Wan answered as he joined his fellow friend in escorting the girl to her father.

"I don't understand."

"The ways of the Living Force are beyond our understanding… But fear not. You are in the hands of something much greater and much better than you can imagine." Qui-Gon simply stated.

Padmé just shrugged it off and continued walking. They reached the top of the tower and slowly opened the door.

Ruwee looked up from the wall that he was chained to. "Hello?" He barely was able to speak.

"Father? Father is that you?" Padmé ran over to him and started checking all of his wounds. He had a couple scratches here and there but other than that he looked fine. "What is wrong with your voice?"

"V-Vader choked me using magic."

"That would be the Force." Qui-Gon pointed out.

"The Force could do something like this?" She asked horrified.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A mysterious mechanical voice yelled from the doorway.


	4. The Master of This Palace

**I got distracted with….Let's just say, I'm trying to update regularly! I really am! :P So, I changed a few things… Nothing major… :D It should still follow the basic plot line! :D I now have a twitter if you want to get involved in my life…not really, I mainly post Star Wars things… :D So fun! But I'll post when I'm updating on it and which one I'm updating. The username is AnakinJinn. :D Enjoy! ****Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker as The Beast, Padmé Amidala as Belle, Obi-Wan Kenobi as Cogsworth, Qui-Gon Jinn as Lumière, Shmi Skywalker as Mrs. Potts, Ani Skywalker as Chip (Yes I know that I have the same person twice, but Shmi could only have one son…), Ruwee Naberrie as Belle's father (Maurice), Palpatine/Sidious as Gaston, and Count Dooku as Le Fou.**

_"What are you doing here?" A mysterious mechanical voice yelled from the doorway. _

All of the lights in the room broke simultaneously, to the point where all that was left in the room was a gleam of moonlight from the window and some small strange blinking of red, green, and blue lights coming from the doorway. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan cringed.

"Well, uh, as you can see Vader, the girl came into the palace looking for-" Vader used the Force to choke the older Jedi. After Vader's disapproval was shown, he released Qui-Gon and started walking through the darkness towards Padmé. But before he could reach her, Obi-Wan stepped in front of him, successfully blocking his path.

"Anakin, listen to me. She was just trying to find her father. It's not her faul-"

Vader started Force Choking Obi-Wan before he could finish his sentence. The grip got as tight as iron. "MY NAME IS NOT ANAKIN! IT IS VADER!" He reluctantly let him go by throwing him to the ground and looked in the girl's direction.

"You don't belong here. Get out while you still can!"

Padmé's fear instantly melted away. How dare he talk to her that way! Even if she couldn't see him, she wouldn't let him get away with it without a fight.

"As they've tried to tell you, I've come for my father. Can't you see he's sick!"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Vader's voice boomed throughout the room.

"Please! I'd do anything to get him out! Why I'd-" Padmé pondered about it. Her family needs Ruwee more than her. How could she deprive Pooja and Ryoo from their grandfather? Plus, he was the sole provider for the family. Her choice was clear. "Take me instead."

"You!" Vader scoffed. He thought of the other girls that the Jedi had tried to push on him. This one was really and truly different. "You would do that for your father?"

"If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes!" Vader quickly said. "But you must remain here, in the palace, forever."

Padmé was beginning to wonder what the lights in the doorway were. "Come into the light."

Vader slowly moved his mechanical legs to the small pool of light in the center of the room. The top of his black helmet shinned menacingly.

Padmé's face turned into pure horror as his face fell upon her gaze. It wasn't even a face really. It was a mask, making a wretched breathing noise. It made her want to run away in fear, but she endured it for her father's sake.

"No P-Padmé! I won't l-let you do t-this!" Ruwee tried to keep his daughter from accepting, but it was too late.

Padmé bravely stepped forward. "You-You have my word."

"Done!" Vader grabbed Ruwee and dragged him outside. He tossed him into the speeder and ordered the driver, Kitster, to take him back to Theed. Kitster took off and, much to the despair of Ruwee, was gone from the castle within seconds of the order.

On his way back up to Padmé, Qui-Gon interfered with Vader again.

"Vader. Why don't you offer her a more comfortable room? I mean she will be staying here for awhile…" Vader just pushed past him and continued to the girl. He found her weeping silently on the floor.

She turned to look at him. "You didn't let me say good-bye! I'll never see him again! Didn't even get to say good-bye!"

For some reason, Vader felt compelled to help her. "Um… If you'll join me I'll escort you to your room."

"My room-"

"You want to stay in the tower?"

"No."

"Then come on." Padmé got up and followed Vader from a distance. When he looked back, he could see her still somewhat crying, as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"The palace is your home now, so you can go wherever you want, except the West Wing."

"What's in the West-"

"It's forbidden!"

Padmé cringed slightly and followed him to a gorgeous room.

Qui-Gon stood behind him and softly whispered in his ear, "Invite her to dinner." Padmé walked into the room and started looking around.

Vader thought about it. He should assert himself as the Master of his palace. "You will join me for dinner. That is not a request!" He slammed the door behind him.

Padmé turned to face him, but was met with the door's surface. She ran over to the bed, threw herself onto it and cried until she ran out of tears.


End file.
